


Once I Was

by lilystabler



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilystabler/pseuds/lilystabler
Summary: Rafael Barba sees you when you bring a girl you just met into the precinct for a rape case. He sees you again at a club a few weeks later, and takes you home and you all know the rest...(;
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Once I Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm actually publishing, so I know it's rough! But any and all feedback would be appreciated, even if it's brutal, I can handle it :) there can never be too many Rafael Barba fics in my opinion.

You and your friends had gone out to this hot club on the Lower East Side, all excited to be back in New York City after Summer break. The air was pleasantly hot still, so you were able to wear a short black leather skirt that clung to your figure in a flattering way, with black converse and just a black bralette and were comfortable. While you and your friends were all 20, not yet 21, you had all had fake IDs since high school, and they were quality, so you never had to worry about getting in. You just wore heavy black eye makeup, and the bouncers never really cared anyway. Your friend group was hot, exactly the clientele clubs needed.   
The night took a dark turn later in the night when you found a girl crying in the unisex club bathroom. You had approached her, trying to console her and find out what happened, and she told you a man had pushed her into the bathroom and raped her. She was drunk, but not wasted, so you asked her what she wanted to do. You left your friends at the club, bringing her to the hospital where a rape kit was done. The Special Victims Unit were called upon the girl’s consent, and they arrived at the hospital shortly after. You stepped out of the room, allowing the detectives to ask their questions and conduct the interview. They wanted to bring her back to the station, since she didn’t need to stay in the hospital, and they felt it was easier. The girl asked if you could go with her, because as she had explained at the club, she didn’t know many people in the city. You agreed without hesitation, feeling for the girl.  
At the precinct now, you hold Sasha’s (you found her name out) hand, waiting for more information. You talk to her quietly, until a blonde woman comes up to you. “I’m Detective Amanda Rollins,” The woman says to you, shaking your hand. “Thank you for helping your friend out.” You nod, even though you had just met Sasha that night, it didn’t matter in the moment. “Seems as though there have been a couple other cases that are nearly identical to this one at the same club, so it may not be so hard to gather the other girls’ statements and find the man who did this.”  
The talking continues, and you continue to stroke Sasha’s hand. Suddenly, a man emerges from an office that catches you completely off guard. He has brown hair, dressed sharply in a three piece suit. His green eyes glisten for a second in the light. You are completely taken aback at how handsome he is. He is at least twice your age, you’re sure, but the way he walks with so much confidence takes your breath away. He’s followed by a tall woman, the boss you’re assuming. He’s talking to her as he walks out, but he catches your eye and you make eye contact for a few moments. He looks you up and down, and you’re suddenly very aware that you’re still in just a bralette and mini skirt. You feel exposed, and embarrassed by his look. He doesn’t look like he’s judging you, though, and had it been any other setting, you may have thought he was checking you out. 

As Rafael Barba exits Olivia’s office for the night after discussing some work details, his attention is caught by two young women, you and Sasha. You’re both dressed pretty provocatively, so he can sum up that you had probably had a night out that went wrong. You particularly catch his attention, probably because your outfit leaves very little to the imagination, and he thinks you have a fantastic body. Rafael stops his thoughts short, realizing how inappropriate they are given the setting and context of the situation. Still, he can’t help but notice how your hair falls on your bare shoulders, and how your skin looks perfectly sunkissed, like you had spent the majority of the summer outside in the sun. He looks at your legs that are crossed, and sees a silver anklet on your ankle that is slightly covered by your converse. He continues walking, though, following Olivia out of the precinct to grab a drink. He wonders what the situation really is, and suddenly has a sick feeling in his stomach thinking about you being hurt. He of course knows nothing about you, and he deals with rape cases every day, but there’s something about you that has him hooked.

“Let Detective Carisi drive you two home, and we’ll talk Monday,” Detective Rollins says, shaking both you and Sasha’s hands. She gives Sasha her card, and points out a tall, slender man in a grey suit, who you presume is Detective Carisi.  
“Please, call me Sonny,” He smiles warmly, and you feel safe knowing he’ll drive you home. You talk to Sasha as the three of you head out, out of ear shot of Sonny, who is giving you guys space.  
“You can stay with me tonight, if you want,” You say to her.  
“No, you’ve done more than enough, really, I don’t know how to thank you. But I live with a couple roommates, and they’ll worry if I don’t get home,” You wonder why she couldn’t just text them and tell them she’s at a friend’s, but you conclude she might just feel safer sleeping in her own bed, and after asking if she’s sure, drop the subject altogether.   
The car ride is mostly silent, and you sit in the back with Sasha. Sonny drops Sasha off first, and you get in the front seat, thinking it would be less weird.   
“Don’t you want to stay with your friend?” Sonny asks, as you close the passenger door.  
“I honestly just met her tonight, and I offered, but she seemed firm on her being okay. She has roommates,” You say.   
“Wow, that’s nice that you did all that for her when you just met her,” He breathes, a look of astonishment on his face. You’re confused, because you didn’t even give it a second thought. Someone who seemed like a genuinely good person was in trouble, and you could do something to help, so you did.   
Suddenly thinking back to the hottest man you had ever seen back at the precinct, you decide now is the opportunity to ask. “So, who was that guy back at the precinct, the one who came out of the office with that tall woman?” You pray Sonny knows who you’re talking about.   
“Who, Barba?” He asks.  
“I guess…brown hair, green eyes, 3-piece suit?”  
“Yeah, that’s Barba alright. Rafael Barba, he’s our assistant district attorney, basically the man who puts away the bad guys. Why?” He looks over at you quickly, and you feel yourself blush. You hadn’t planned past that, and you suddenly don’t know what to say.   
“So if they ever find the guy who did this, he’ll be the one to thank?” You quickly cover up the real reason you asked.   
“Yeah, I suppose so,”  
You get dropped off at your apartment, thanking Sonny for his troubles. You realize while walking inside that you forgot to get Sasha’s number, and you curse yourself for it. 

A few weeks go by, and it’s now mid-September, still hot for some reason. Your classes this semester have already been kicking your ass, but your friends keep you grounded. You swore to never return to that club, but you go out to other bars and clubs. It’s a Friday night, and you’re over at your friend, Charlie’s place, pregaming with your friends before going out for the night. Despite shorts not being the most formal wear, you’re wearing black denim cutoff shorts and a plain white tank top. You wear your hair down, and you decide on white reeboks, because you never understood how girls can wear heels all night, especially when heavily drinking.   
“We’re getting fucked up tonight, don’t even think about saying no,” Your best friend, Emma says to you. You agree, needing a sense of release from the heavy workload of your classes. On top of that, you hadn’t forgotten for a second about Sasha and that night a few weeks back. You desperately wanted to know how she was doing, and what happened with her case, if they ever found the guy and all that. Plus, you would be lying if you said you hadn’t been thinking about Rafael Barba on top of that. You looked him up, finding out he was Cuban and went to Harvard, and various other pieces of information, but you didn’t know what else to do with the information.   
You and your friends get a good buzz on during the pregame, and head out to a bar that you’ve never been to. You note how it’s close to the precinct, and fight the urge to go over there and ask for information about Sasha, hoping deep down to see Rafael there too. You don’t, though, and your group of four friends enter the bar. It’s pretty busy, which makes sense, you suppose. The music is loud and sexy, and you suddenly feel very flirtatious. Emma gets everyone a round of tequila shots, and you down it.   
“Bitch, are we dancing or what?” She asks you, and you let her lead you to the small but packed dance floor in the back. You dance facing Emma, your hands around each other’s waists. Soon enough, you feel someone come up behind you and you look up to find a very tall, handsome guy. Emma winks at you, and you’re tipsy from the drinks, so you accept the guy. He puts his arms around your stomach and pulls your back to his chest. You feel really small compared to him. You grind against him and feel him harden against you. You’re not really in the mood to care, though, and you look over to find Emma talking to some guy at the bar. You smile to yourself, and get lost in the moment. After the song ends, another one starts playing immediately, and the guy is showing no signs of being bored of dancing with you, so you stay. Half way through the song, you look back over to the bar, and your breath leaves your body for a moment. Rafael Barba is standing by the bar, with some of the detectives from before, but his full attention is on you. This time he’s wearing a tight henley shirt that shows off his broad chest, and the sleeves are rolled up, showing his forearms. Again, he is really a sight to behold. You feel weak looking back at him. The guy you’re dancing with starts kissing your neck, trying to get your attention back undoubtedly, but you can’t take your eyes off Rafael. And evidently, he can’t take his eyes off of you either. 

Rafael couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered the bar with Olivia, Sonny, Amanda and Fin. He couldn’t believe it was you, the girl from that one night that hadn’t really left his thoughts since. There was something so utterly beautiful about you, he thought. He gripped his scotch glass tighter when he saw the man you were dancing with kiss your neck. He wondered if he was your boyfriend, but by the way you were looking back at him, the guy wasn’t with you. 

You contemplate what to do, surveying the rest of the bar. You see Emma and the guy from before making out in the corner, Charlie is grinding up against some girl, and your other two friends are dancing as well. No one is paying attention to you, and you’re feeling bold. You decide to dance extra sensually, averting your eyes back to the dance floor, away from Rafael. After the song ends, you pull yourself away from the guy, head to the bar, and order another tequila shot. You can feel Rafael eyeing you, but you pretend not to see, hoping, praying he’ll come up to you. You throw back the shot, lean against the bar, facing the dance floor, pretending to be taking a breather from dancing.   
As if reading your mind, you see Rafael approaching you from the corner of your eye. “Hey,” He says, sitting down on the stool in front of him. There’s one in front of you, too but you remain standing for a bit, to have a bit of height advantage. Not quite the most interesting opening, but it doesn’t have to be, you’re already extremely interested in him.   
“Hey,” You say flirtatiously.  
“I remember you from the precinct, I think. You were with your friend,” Rafael says, taking a sip of his drink.   
“That’s been driving me crazy. I just met her that night, brought her in because she was alone, but I forgot to get her contact information. I really want to know what happened,” You say. He’s looking at you intently with those green eyes, glistening in the club lights. From up close, you can see how strong his forearms are, and how big his hands are, and it’s making it very hard to focus on anything else. He’s slightly unshaven, which makes him all the more hotter. You finally take the seat next to him, and he smiles at you. The seats are so close, your thigh bumps his when you adjust.  
“I’m not supposed to share anything really, but I did work that case, and let’s just say, it had a very happy ending,” He grins at you, which makes your heart skip a couple beats. Your breathing gets erratic just looking at him. “That’s what we’re celebrating actually.”  
“Really? Oh, thank God, that’s what I like to hear. Let me buy you a drink, to thank you?” You offer, noting his now empty glass.  
“I wouldn’t turn down another drink, but I was hoping to buy you a drink,” And his voice while saying it is rough and deep, and so, so sexy, you lose the ability to reply for a few seconds. You reluctantly agree.  
“I’m Y/N, by the way.”  
“Rafael,” He answers, and you resist the urge to say ‘I know’. He shakes your hand, which is kind of funny, but sweet, and his big hand in yours makes you wet.   
You ask him lots of questions about his job, and he keeps trying to ask you questions, which you deflect a bit, because you’re worried he’ll run when he finds out how young you are.   
“Why won’t you tell me what you do?” He asks at last, breathlessly. You were both drunk, but not wasted at this point. You were sipping a beer, which he had found amusing, because he hadn’t pegged you for a “beer girl”.   
“I’m a college student,” You say, holding your breath.   
“Ah,” He sighs. “That’s not really embarrassing, is it? Here I thought you were part of the CIA or something,” He laughs, a good natured, genuine laugh, which makes you laugh too.  
“No, nothing like that. I guess I just thought…I was a bit immature for you,” You regret wording it that way, but you’re certain he knows what you mean.   
“You’re young, no doubt. Don’t worry, I’m not one of those men who go exclusively for younger girls. I just must admit you are absolutely gorgeous, and have caught me completely off guard.” You feel your face get hot at his kind words. You don’t know what to say, he seems so…utterly perfect.   
“Ah, well you’re not so bad yourself,” He laughs at that, and ventures out to place his hand on your knee. You take a sharp breath in at the sudden contact, but your whole body is responding. He’s looking over at you, trying to read you. You lean into his touch, moving your body closer to his. So close, you can feel his body heat, smell his cologne, feel how badly you want him. You look back at him, and he moves his hand up your leg slowly. Your breath hitches in your throat. “Let’s get out of here,” You hear yourself saying, and you’re just as surprised as he looks.  
“What about your friends?” He asks.  
“Oh, they’re fine,” And it was true. Emma had given you a non-verbal goodbye by making eye contact with you, looking at Rafael, and winking (approval, you presume), and left with the guy she had been making out with earlier. Charlie, Sam and Talia were at large on the dance floor, you could see they all were flirting with people and didn’t need company.   
Rafael smirks. “Up for a nightcap at mine? Unless you’re more comfortable at yours, of course,” You feel your heart swell at his thoughtfulness, but you knew your roommates were not the best company.  
“Let’s do yours, I want to see where the lawyer lives,” You grab his hand, catching his grin, as you pull him out of the bar. You forgot he came with his Special Victims Unit friends, but they were so immersed in their own conversation, that when Rafael said bye to them in passing, they weren’t at all surprised he was leaving. You quickly texted the remaining of your friends that you had head out, and Talia texted back “girl, I saw you with that DILF ass man, get it! You have to tell me everything tomorrow, love you.” You laughed to yourself at that.   
You and Rafael got in the backseat of the cab, Rafael telling the cab driver his address, and you were off in the Manhattan night. You lean your head on Rafael’s shoulder, bodies pressed together, and his hand finds your thigh, making your whole body tingle, and the whole feeling goes straight to your core. He runs his hand up and down your thigh lightly. The cab ride is short, and you enter Rafael’s apartment soon enough.  
His apartment is really nice, filled with books and wood. “What’s your poison?” He asks, taking off his jacket. You’re once again filled with the image of his big hands all over you, his strong forearms around you, pulling him into you.   
“Whatever you’re having,” You smile at him flirtatiously, and he returns the sentiment, disappearing into the kitchen.  
“Make yourself at home!” He calls, and you reluctantly sit on the couch. You aren’t normally shy, especially after a few drinks, but the feeling of being fully alone with truly the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, suddenly makes you slightly nervous. He returns with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He pours them both out, hands you one, which you readily take an eager sip from, hoping to stop some of the butterflies in your stomach. Rafael follows suit.   
“Do you have any music?” You say, standing up, realizing how quiet it is.  
“Yeah, let me find something,” He gets up, and after a few moments, “Once I Was” by Tim Buckley starts playing. You love the song, and after you down the drink, you’re feeling warm and confident again.   
You start to sway your hips to the music, making direct eye contact with Rafael. He stares back at you, completely transfixed with you.

Rafael can’t believe the amazing turn the night has taken. For weeks, he thought and wondered about you, the mystery girl. And now here you are, in his apartment, drinking his scotch, dancing to his music, looking so sexy and beautiful all at once. He notes how your white tank top lifts up when you move your hips in a certain way, showing your tan abdomen. It makes his cock stir, and heat fill his entire body. He watches you, unable to move for a few moments. He sits down on the couch, finally. “Come here,” He breathes, as the song ends and “Valentine Melody” starts playing. You oblige, lingering in front of him for a bit, until his arm wraps around to touch the back of your thighs. Never breaking eye contact, he pulls lightly, inviting you to straddle his lap. You do, your legs on either side of his thighs. All at once, you’re not sure who makes the first move, but your lips meet his and everything in him breaks. The feeling of your soft, full lips against his, and the desperateness of the kiss sends all of his blood south, and you can feel it. 

You cup his face and he grabs your thighs, digging his nails into them lightly, causing you to moan into his mouth. The kissing grows ever more passionate, he slips his tongue in your mouth, and your tongue meets him halfway. You slowly, cautiously, grind your hips down into his crotch. He groans in approval, and you feel him harden more. In rhythm with the kisses, you grind against him more. Both of you moan into each other’s mouths.   
“You’re gonna make me cum, and this is all gonna be over before it begins,” Rafael says, pulling away from your mouth. You give him a fake innocent look.  
“Okay, so tell me where you want me,” You say, quietly, hoping he’s as dominant as he looks.   
“Stand up,” He says, roughly, pushing you off his lap and gripping your arm to bring you to a standing position. You smile inwardly, you knew you were right about him being dominant. He pulls you to the front of the full length mirror leaning against the opposite wall. He stands facing it. “On your knees,”   
You feel a gush of wetness at his rough voice, and you know what the mirror was leading to. “Yes, sir,” You sink to your knees and look up at him, catching his validating response to your use of the word ‘sir’. You unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans, and pull them down. You can see how big he is straining against his boxers, and you moan. You pull down his boxers and place a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock. He groans. You look up at him as you take him fully into your mouth, he’s looking at your ass in the mirror. Your shorts are so short, he can see your ass hanging out of them as you lean forward to suck his cock.   
“Fuck,” He groans. You speed up the pace, hollowing your cheeks, taking him fully, making you gag. Then you lick up his balls, all around him. “Just like that, baby,” He suddenly grips your head and starts fucking your mouth, and while head pushers have annoyed you in the past, you don’t mind his strong fingers in your hair. You gag, but try your best. You can feel tears in your eyes, and after a few moments, he lets you go. You suck at his tip, and he wipes your tears away with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful like this,” He whispers. He helps pull you up, and you catch your reflection in the mirror, mascara running slightly. “I want to ruin you.”  
“Fuck, daddy, please,” You say, not even realizing how easily ‘daddy’ slips out of your mouth when you’re around Rafael.   
“You’re so dangerous, I could bend you over the couch and fuck you right here,” He says, and you’re absolutely certain your panties are ruined, they’re soaking and uncomfortable, and desperately need to be taken off.   
“I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me,” You whisper, not really sure what came over you just now, but it’s true. While the nature of what you are doing is not so innocent, it doesn’t feel like it. It feels intimate, like there’s no place you’d rather be, no one else you’d rather be with. Rafael is certainly doing a number on you, and you’re not mad about it.   
Rafael has pulled his boxers back up, but his jeans are discarded on the floor. He suddenly looks at you seriously with his dark green eyes, like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he’s convinced you are. He moves the hair out of your face and wipes some of his precum off the side of your mouth. He kisses the same spot, gently. The butterflies you feel all over are overwhelming, you’re sure you’re gonna start crying. “Y/N, do you have any idea the things you do to me?” He says softly. Suddenly the night has taken another unexpected turn, and you feel as if this one night stand has turned into something more than that, something more personal, with feelings behind it. You’ve just met, but you feel content and overwhelmed all at once by the effect he has on your body.   
You suddenly remove your tank top and shorts, leaving you in just your black bra and underwear. Rafael takes a sharp breath in at your nearly naked body standing in front of him. Your hair messy from his hands in your hair, your eyes misty, your lips red and swollen from kissing and them around his cock. He’s the one who feels like he may cry now. “God, you’re going to be the death of me,” Then, rougher, with lust dripping off his tongue, “Let me take you to bed.” You put your hand in his as he pulls you to his bedroom. Once inside, he closes the door just to push you up against it, his erection pressing directly against your bare stomach. He kisses you with force, with urgency, with a sense of passion that makes you dizzy. His hands alternate between your face, your hair, and then he spins you around so your front is pressed against the door. His whole body pins you against it. He kisses your neck, leaving red marks.   
“Is this a possessive thing?” You ask, though you’re breathless at how wet and turned on you feel.   
“Shut up and just let me make you feel good,” And you grow wetter at his words. He runs his fingers along your stomach, scratching lightly as his kisses grow hotter on your neck and shoulders. He reaches the waistband of your panties, and you moan softly in anticipation. He slips his fingers inside, circling your clit with his finger lightly. You arch into his touch, pressing back against him, and spreading your legs wider to allow him better access. “You’re so fucking wet,” He breathes in your ear.   
“It’s all for you, daddy.”  
“Oh yeah?” He says, then doesn’t hesitate to shove two fingers inside of you without warning. You moan loudly. He pumps in and out of you faster, hitting his thumb on your clit in rhythm. You moan into your arm that is leaning on the door, helping you keep your balance. He suddenly gathers your hair and yanks on it, bringing his mouth to your ear again. “I want to hear you.” He says.   
“Jesus, Rafael, I’m going to cum,” And you are, he can feel you clench around his fingers inside of you, and he’s so hard it hurts.   
“Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you cum on my fingers,” He pumps a few more times, making sure to get as deep as possible, then circles your clit, and you’re gone. You moan his name over and over, leaning your head back on his shoulder as you ride out your high. He removes his hand from your underwear, you turn around just as he brings his fingers, the ones that were just inside of you, to his mouth and sucks on them. “Fuck, I could cum in my boxers right here at your taste.” You feel new wetness at the sudden realization that the night is not over, that you still have yet to feel him inside of you.   
“Fuck me,” You say simply, and he backs you to his bed, pushing you with the right amount of force onto the bed. Your head finds the pillows. He unclasps your bra and takes off your underwear, which are just a soaking piece of fabric at this point. He kisses your breasts, playing with your nipples, eliciting soft moans. “I need you inside me, now, Rafael.”  
He smirks slightly at you, but you can practically feel his cock throbbing against your thigh. He removes his shirt and boxers. “Let me get protection,” He’s about to get off the bed when you grab his wrist.   
“Don’t. I’m on the pill and I just got tested, I’m clean. I can’t stand the thought of not feeling you fully,” It may not be the smartest choice, but in the moment, you trust him fully and completely. He nods, and this time the twitch of his dick against your leg is tangible. He leans down to kiss you, your lips part, welcoming his tongue. He pushes into you slowly, allowing you to adjust. You grip his back, guiding him further in. Once he’s fully inside of you, you gasp. You have to admit, it hurts. He’s bigger than you’ve had in a while. You wrap your legs around his waist, and he stops kissing you to look at you, expectantly. You take a deep breath and give him a nod. He starts moving slowly, goes back to kissing your lips, neck and shoulders. It hurts still, but the pain is subsiding.   
He suddenly pulls all the way out of you, then slams fully back inside, causing you to scream quietly. He’s now thrusting in and out of you fast, and hard, and it’s almost too much, but your legs are spread around his waist, allowing him to get as deep as possible.   
Rafael knows he’s not going to be able to last long, the way you feel so warm and wet around him, but he wants to hold out long enough to make you cum again. He thrusts into you hard, and snakes his hand between your bodies so that he can find your clit.  
You cry out, digging your nails into his back. “Shut up and take it,” He says, suddenly bringing his hand back up to your mouth and sticks his fingers that were in you earlier in your mouth, to both shut you up and let you taste yourself. “How do you taste?”  
“Good, daddy.” You whine, and you start to rub your clit on your own, feeling the fluttery feeling of your second orgasm coming on. Rafael can feel you start to contract around his dick as he pounds into you, and he groans low and husky. He grips your arm tightly, bringing it back up and replaces it with his hand once more.  
“I want to see you cum from my fingers again,” He rubs a couple times, and you’re lost in ecstasy again, cumming once more. The feeling of your contractions around him and how beautiful you look when you cum have him right at the edge.  
“Cum inside me, daddy,” You moan, and that’s when he’s finished. You feel the warmth of him finishing inside of you, and he crashes down on top of you, being careful to not put his full weight on you.   
“Jesus Christ, I don’t think it’s ever been that good,” Rafael says, catching his breath. You feel his sweat against your skin, and it feels like heaven. You wrap your arms around him once more, placing soft kisses on his shoulder. Eventually, he rolls off you, getting a towel for you to clean yourself up. He pulls on his boxers, then gets back on the bed.   
You sit up, unsure if he wants you to leave now.   
“Stay, please,” He says, quietly, like he wants to be respectful of your boundaries. He doesn’t have to ask you twice, though, and you lean back to a laying down position. “And don’t get dressed, you’re so beautiful like this.” You blush and feel flutters in your chest and stomach once again at how he makes you feel. He scoots over, wrapping his strong arms around you. You lean into his chest, and place your ear to his heart. You drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
